A Boy and His Bird- 2
by kevinandhisbird
Summary: is there such thing as too hipster


Lalooprasad's feathers ruffled in frustration. He squawked and pecked at his cage, desperate to escape. Only 5 feet away lay the love of his life, Kevin Thakkar. He slept peacefully, his belly full of curry and felafels. He smiled in his slumber, dreaming of Tristan, remembering the lovely times they shared together.

"If only I could wake him up," Lalooprasad thought to himself, "then I might be able to express how I feel once and for all." Lalooprasad then proceeded to aim his plush ass against the cage, and sent a long stream of shit cascading through the air. It landed with a "plop" on Kevin's bedspread.

Kevin stirred in his sleep. He felt the poop. However, he did not welcome the poop.

"Fuck!" the bird tweeted in aggravation. Kevin was one heavy sleeper. He then knew he had to resort to drastic measures.

The lovebird decided it was time to live up to his name.

He pecked furiously at the cage, enough to widen the bars for him to fit through. He flew outside in a rush, desperate to express his feelings.

Lalooprasad landed on Kevin's head. At this point, Kevin moaned and swatted at the bird, still asleep. Lalooprasad pecked at his ear and still Kevin lay dormant.

The bird sneaked under the covers in which Kevin lay. He then lifted up Kevin's nightshirt, and climbed underneath. His abdomen was so soft and supple, the lovebird couldn't get enough. He took a moment to nuzzle his head in his belly button. He was thankful Kevin was not a humanoid cyborg that would not possess a belly button.

Kevin did not wake, still. Lalooprasad had other plans, however. He stepped towards Kevin's face, careful to not dig into his skin.

He captured a nipple in his beak. He made sure to keep it open and not bite it off. It began to harden and this excited Lalooprasad. He tickled Kevin's nipple with his birdy tongue, rough yet silky.

Kevin began to awake now. His thirteen inch cock began to harden as the sensations transferred to his dreams.

"Oh, Trissy..." he exclaimed, "don't you think we're rushing?"

Lalooprasad felt his heart break. "Trissy? Kevin loved Trissy?" he stopped licking, "well, guess I'll have to win him over from that Albino whore."

Lalooprasad awoke Kevin with a harsh bite to the nipple.

Kevin sprang up, grabbing his chest and cupping the bird.

"What the fuck, bird? First you fly down to the basement like a retard, now you're biting nipples?" Kevin pulled him out of his shirt, "How did you even get in there?"

Kevin began to yell more, but Lalooprasad interrupted him with a series of passionate kisses. The longing and desire he felt could be controlled no longer. He would be leaving after Sunday, away from his precious Kevin.

Kevin was shocked. Never had he felt so conflicted. His love for Tristan was suddenly beginning to wash away as Lalooprasad consumed him. He closed his eyes and kissed back, accepting his fate with the bird.

Lalooprasad's 5 inch dick exposed itself in Kevin's hands. It was wet and long, just as Kevin liked. In return, Kevin's huge cock began to harden. Lalooprasad pecked off the stitching on Kevin's nightshirt, revealing his muscular, supple chest. The bird licked all over, pushing Kevin down onto the bed.

Before they both knew it, they were interlocked in harmonious lovemaking. Kevin's 1970's headboard knocked against the wall as his dick slid into the bird. Lalooprasad was an obvious bottom, as Kevin liked to assert his dominance.

"Oh Lalooprasad... you're so tight..." he breathed out, thrusting in and out. Lalooprasad was in euphoria, feeling Kevin's hard cock inside of him.

"Kevin, I'm ready to come, please suck me off... please..." Lalooprasad begged, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Kevin pulled out reluctantly, but knew he had to take care of the lovebird first.

Kevin wrapped his plump lips around Lalooprasad's dick. It felt so good, Kevin felt so complete. Lalooprasad used his wings to guide Kevin's head up and down, sending his dick down Kevin's throat. It felt so good, he wanted to come right then and there. But he wanted to preserve this feeling as long as he could. He knew it would be a very long time before he would feel it again. Kevin began to choke on the bird's dick, and tried to remove it. But Lalooprasad held his head there, and began to come. Kevin swallowed every bit, savoring the taste, and finally was released.

The bird noticed Kevin's dick was harder than ever. He would need to be finished off soon.

He knew just what to do.

Kevin laid down on the bed and Lalooprasad climbed on top of him. Kevin slid inside him, his asshole welcoming and tightening around his phallus. Kevin came immediately, Lalooprasad didn't even have to try.

The feeling of being filled was incredible. Kevin's come was so warm and luscious, he finally felt complete. Lalooprasad climbed off and laid next to Kevin.

"I love you so much, Lalooprasad. Why did we wait so long?" Kevin was out of breath, and spoke in spurts.

"I... I don't know, Kevie Senior..." Lalooprasad tweeted, closing his eyes.

Kevin pulled the covers over the both of them. He kissed the bird's forehead as his eyes closed. Lalooprasad snuggled against his lover, knowing that tonight, they were one. Finally united, they fell asleep content and with heavy hearts.


End file.
